


Listen to the Rain

by vermilion_aura



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Elysa separates from Cloud following an incident. When she returns, he makes her see how much he missed her and she comes to realize how she truly feels about him following their respective moments of dealing with despair.CloudxOC
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Listen to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first official post of 2021! Happy New Year to everyone! My deepest apologies for not posting in three weeks. A lot has happened throughout last month, and it affected me personally in more ways than one. For those of you that have not kept on my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/vermilion_aura) account, I transferred to a new position at work and had to adjust to a brand new schedule that actually works out better for me. My boyfriend and I ended our romantic relationship (it was mutual, and despite a transition that is still in the works and us still leasing the apartment we share until the end of April, we plan on staying friends). With everything happening as fast as it was, it did affect my ability to write, and I decided to just take some time off so I can clear my mind and process everything. Now that we're officially into the new year, I intend to write some more and finally get my _Devil May Cry_ story, _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ finished since I'm a few more chapters away from completion. I also have a couple more one shots by request to write as well for a couple of people (don't worry; I haven't forgotten you guys. I promise.) So, I have plenty of stuff to work on as I enter the new year and adjust to things.
> 
> This one shot came to mind following the release of Sephiroth in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Switch. I figured of writing something where his spirit lingered briefly and gave my OC Elysa a moment of despair that she has to overcome. So, it ended up becoming this piece. I did a couple of rewrites as I was trying to figure out the plot, ending up with this. So, I hope you guys enjoy it. I haven't written for almost a month, and hopefully, I haven't lost my edge.

The dark clouds plagued the skies above, blocking the view of the clear blue sky and the orange and yellow hue of the sunset. Judging by how gloomy the sky appeared, it looked like it was going to rain at any moment in time. Her steel blue eyes gazing absentmindedly at the clouds, Elysa was certain that she was seeing a reflection of the storm brewing in her heart for the past seven days. Even with that thought, a part of her was hoping for a downpour.

She heard her phone ring for the umpteenth time since her arrival at the Healen Lodge. She didn’t have to look to see who it was; she already knew, and she had been refusing to answer him. It wasn’t that she had a grudge against him; she just wasn’t in the right state of mind to see him, especially when she wasn’t sure what to make of their relationship, if there ever was one to begin with. Rather than answer the call, Elysa let it ring and go to voicemail, becoming lost in her thoughts as the clouds rolled in.

______________________

_“Hi! You’ve reached Elysa! I can’t come to the phone right now. So, leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks and have a wonderful day!”_

The ex-SOLDIER breathed out a heavy, irritated sigh as he got her voicemail message for probably the millionth time this week. Closing his phone, he looked down at the letter he had clutched in his hand, which had been left for him before she departed. He read it so many times in the past week that the words were embedded into his mind.

_Cloud,_

_I know you’ve been concerned about me since Sephiroth’s lingering spirit suddenly appeared and attacked me and the girls. I didn’t want to be a distraction, nor did I want Sephiroth to have extra ammunition to fire at you if he ever does return. So, to be on the safe side, I decided to take some time away from Edge and get my mind together. After what happened, I’m not really sure what to make of us, whatever our “relationship” is. Maybe once I clear my head, I can make sense of it. I hope to see you soon, okay?_

_-Elysa_

The only meaning that he could decipher in her words was that she was juggling between staying and leaving, and thus, didn’t want to feel like a burden on him as a result.

The front door of the Seventh Heaven bar swung open, revealing Tifa. Coming in behind her were four other ladies whom Cloud immediately recognized. Their names were Samantha, Faye, Jade, and Kelli. Together with Elysa, they made the dance ensemble known as the Seraphic Sirens.

“Still no word from her, Cloud?” Tifa asked as she and the girls walked in.

A shake of his head was his response.

“Where the hell could she have gone, Sam?” Jade asked with concern.

“I can’t say for sure, Jade,” Samantha replied. “However, if I was attacked by the man who wanted to destroy the planet, the first place I would think of going would be the Shinra company.”

Kelli’s eyes lit up.

“The Healen Lodge.”

Cloud’s cerulean eyes lit up at Kelli’s words. Of course she would have gone to Shinra and the Turks; it would have made the most sense, and if only he had deciphered that answer to begin with. He was about to get up from his stool and go after her, but Samantha quickly approached him and placed her hand on his arm.

“Cloud, she might not have her head straightened out just yet. If anything, I would rather her come back of her own accord.”

His leather grip tightened on the letter, crinkling both the paper and the envelope.

“If there is one thing we’ve come to know about Elysa, Cloud, she always comes back to us whenever she does take time to herself,” Faye stated. “Just give her the time and space. That’s all she needs when she separates from us.”

“It has been a week, but everybody is different when it comes to the time they need for clearing their minds,” Samantha said. “For Elysa, it can take a few days or it can take a couple of weeks, depending on what it is for her.”

Cloud felt his heart stop; he wasn’t sure if he could go another week without seeing her, especially considering how anxious he had been for the both of them.

“Just wait for her like you always do, Cloud,” Tifa suggested. “Either she shows up when you least expect it or she suddenly returns your call.”

“The girls and I are going to take off, Tifa. We’ll come in tomorrow night,” Samantha announced with a wave before she and her fellow dancing colleagues took off into the evening.

“I’m off to bed. I know you’re going to be up again for a bit waiting for her. Let’s see if I make this the seventh time finding you asleep at the bar.”

The ex-SOLDIER chuckled.

“I hope that isn’t the case.”

With a small smile, Tifa made her way upstairs, and no sooner had it gotten quiet that Cloud felt his phone vibrate in his palm. When he looked to see who was calling him, his eyes lit up, and he flipped the phone open.

“Elysa?”

“Hi, Cloud.”

______________________

“How much longer are you going to keep him hanging, Elysa?”

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she turned her head in the direction of the sarcastic voice of a familiar red-headed Turk.

“Not too much longer, Reno. I plan on going back to Edge before night falls, and I wanted to ask you if you could give me a ride back into town. Judging by how dark those clouds are, it looks like it’s going to rain.”

He let out a chuckle.

“I’m not opposed to ensuring you get back safe and dry, sweetheart. All I’m asking is that you come clean with your SOLDIER boyfriend and quit playing strangers with him so that he stops harping me.”  
She breathed out a sigh.

“At least tell me what you managed to find out during my stay here.”

“According to what we gathered, it seemed that a portion of Sephiroth’s spirit was still lingering on this earth. Considering it’s been a week since that incident occurred, it’s probably safe to say that that’s the last we’ll see of him thanks to Cloud’s quick thinking.

“All that’s left is for you to return to him if you believe my word on Sephiroth.”

“I believe you, Reno. I know you, Rufus and the other Turks wouldn’t have had any reason to lie to me, especially considering the lifetime debt Rufus owes me.”

With a nod, Reno gave her a smile.

“Call your SOLDIER boy.”

She reached for her phone on the nearby side table by the sliding door, dialed Cloud’s number (which was easy to find thanks to it flooding her call history), and waited for him to pick up.

_Hopefully, he picks up, considering he usually doesn’t answer his phone. I’ll be damned if he doesn’t pick up, considering how many times he’s called me._

She heard him pick up after the second ring.

“Elysa?”

“Hi, Cloud.”

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you all week.”

“I’ve been at Healen Lodge. I’m about to return to Edge soon. Reno is going to give me a ride,” he replied.

“Have him drop you off at Seventh Heaven. I’ll meet you at the door.”

“Okay. I’ll see you there.”

She closed her phone and stared at it for a brief moment, her chest tightening to the point that she felt a twinge of pain.

“Does he want to see you?” Reno asked.

“Yes,” she replied with a nod. “He wants you to drop me off at Seventh Heaven.”

“You got everything?”

“I do.”

“Then let’s head out, Elysa. Let’s not keep your boyfriend waiting.”

With another roll of her eyes, Elysa went back into the cabin she was staying in and gathered her things. She only brought a couple bags worth of stuff, primarily clothes and necessities, and she had it all ready to go since she had a feeling she would be going back soon. With a bag in each hand, she returned to Reno.

“Ready whenever you are.”

With a nod, Reno led her down the trail and into one of the trucks the company used for work. She kept her hood up over her head during the silent drive back to Edge, and from the corner of her eye, she saw the hint of disappointment in the red-headed Turk’s face.

 _You can’t compete with Cloud, Reno, and honestly, I wouldn’t want you to,_ she thought.

They soon pulled up in front of the Seventh Heaven bar, and he was the first out of the truck. He opened the door for her and grabbed one of her bags, and she hopped out of the truck with her other bag in hand. With the shut of the door and a deep breath, she followed him, going inside the bar once he opened the door.

The first person she saw was none other than Cloud.

______________________

He poked his head up when the door swung open, revealing Reno and Elysa. Reno set down what appeared to be one of Elysa’s bags at her side, which she didn’t even notice.

“I was on my best behavior, and I brought her here in one piece. I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.”

With a smile and a wave, he was out the door, leaving her alone with the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud wasted no time approaching her, grabbing both her bags, taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs. She didn’t say a word as she followed behind him, heading into what appeared to be his room. She had never been upstairs in the bar before, but she assumed that it was the living quarters for him, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene.

He shut the door and locked it once they were both inside, and she walked towards the middle of the room, stopping just before the bed. She took notice of his desk, the pictures hanging on the wall above it, and the spare equipment and tires off in the far corner. She didn’t move as she heard the _thunk_ of her bags being dropped to the floor, nor did she move as he stepped towards her, his boots thudding on the floor.

She felt her hair being pushed aside by a familiar gloved hand, and the brief touch was soon replaced by a pair of warm lips on her neck. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist to hold her still as he deepened his kisses on her throat. She tilted her head back against the armor on his shoulder, nearly getting lost in the moment, but she placed her hand on the arm wrapped around her waist and pushed it down.

“Cloud, hold on.”

She turned around so that she could face him, and he begrudgingly pulled away from her neck. When her steel blue eyes made contact with his cerulean orbs, Elysa could see the lust and desperation.

“Elysa, I had been worried about you all week. I’ve waited long enough.”

Grabbing her face with both hands, Cloud crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Caught completely off guard, Elysa mewled into his mouth as she responded to the best of her ability. Her hands found his shoulders, pulling the armor covering his left shoulder off before wrapping her arms around him. His leather-encased hands stroked her back, his touch causing her to arch her back, pressing her breasts into his chest. Her fingers found the back of his head, tangling in his short, spiky blonde locks and tugging slightly. She swallowed the groan that escaped his throat, and his hands found the hem of her top.

He pulled away from her to pull her top over her head, tossing it aside across the room. Deft hands made quick work of her bra, the contraption joining her top. He walked forward until she was close to the bed and pushed her down. Her exposed breasts bounced when her back hit the mattress, and he growled in approval. He placed his hands on her knees, and they scaled up to the waistline of her yoga pants. She arched her back slightly, giving him the opportunity to pull the fabric of her pants down, leaving her in just her panties.

Her breathing became heavy as she watched his gaze rove over her semi-nude form. Even though they slept together once before, looking at her body was like seeing it the first time all over again. His senses had gone into overdrive, and they were about to head into serious overdrive once he was sheathed between her legs.

He kept his eyes on her as he removed his gloves and began stripping himself out of his stifling black clothing. Elysa felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of his muscular physique. He was sexy, and a part of her was dying for him to feel those muscles pinning her soft curves down on his bed.

Once he was down to just his boxers, Cloud pounced her right when a clap of thunder shook the earth. His hands found her wrists, and he brought them over her head. Using one hand to keep them pinned, his other hand found the waistline of her panties. Elysa let out a soft gasp when his fingers pushed underneath the cotton fabric, and that gasp was followed by a low moan when he pushed two of his fingers into her core. The earth was shaken by another clap of thunder before the rain began to come down. It was as if Mother Nature sensed their desires and is assuring them that they won’t be heard.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, his lips finding her collarbone and sucking her succulent skin. The combination of his lips in sync with his fingers was already turning her entire body to a state of jelly. She wanted to move, but the grip on her wrists was so firm that all she could do was clench her hands into fists. She also arched her back, her exposed, lush breasts and now hardened nipples pressing against his bare, muscular chest. He growled against her throat, sucking her skin to the point of leaving a mark and sinking his fingers deeper into her.

The tips of his canines grazed her skin before he started a kissing trail from her neck and descended to the area just above her left breast. He breathed against the swell before lavishing it with his hungry mouth, making her squirm against him. The hand that held her wrists pulled away, cupping the breast that was receiving no attention. The swell fit perfectly into his palm, as if it was made just for him. His lips soon enclosed around her hardened nipple, gently nipping her areola while the tip of his tongue lavished the bud. The hand between her legs soon grabbed the fabric of her panties, skillfully pulling them down and throwing them aside. His boxers soon followed after, hissing in relief at his hardened length freed from confinement.

One thing was for sure; he needed to be inside her now and show her how he felt about her until they were both too damn exhausted to move.

He brought his lips back up to hers, kissing her at his hardest as he positioned himself at her entrance. Elysa mewled into his mouth, her tongue dancing against his as she wrapped her arms around him. Her hold the signal he was looking for, Cloud moved his hips, sinking himself all the way to the hilt inside her. He moaned as her walls tightened around his hardened cock; they fit perfectly like two pieces to a puzzle.

His thrusts were hard and fierce as he rocked the mattress beneath them, and with each cry that escaped her mouth, the thunder would clap and the downpour intensified. Each thrust brought them closer and closer as her walls continued to tighten, and with a groan drowned out by another clap of thunder, Cloud gave one final thrust, his seed filling her just as he collapsed on top of her. Elysa’s heavy breathing slowly steadied as her body became lax, keeping her arms wrapped around him.

“Cloud, I’m so sorry…”

Her apology was the last thing she managed to say before succumbing to sleep.

______________________

It was still cloudy and raining when he woke up the next morning, except both the downpour and the thunder had calmed. Elysa was sound asleep next to him, her back to him and holding the hand wrapped around her. He relished in the closeness and the fact that she was actually naked and sleeping in his bed. If there wasn’t the possibility of expecting a phone call for a delivery, he would have stayed in bed with her all day.

Being as quiet and careful as he could be so that he didn’t wake her, Cloud pulled his hand away, sighing in relief when she didn’t stir. He then proceeded to get out of bed and get dressed, stretching his body in the process. It was right when he was putting his boots on did he see her stir and wake up, stretching her arms over her head. When she rolled over so that she was facing him, she saw him and smiled.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a smile of his own.

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” she replied with a nod. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re back.”

“Are you preparing to make deliveries in the rain? You’re going to get soaked and catch a cold.”

“That’s what I have you for.”

She chuckled and shook her head, her smile widening.

“Well, I guess I better get dressed and see Denzel and Marlene. I have a lot of time to make up for, and I’m going to make the most of the time I have with you before you take off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this story was enjoyable, despite it taking time for me to put together thanks to everything going on. Aside from _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , I have a _Devil May Cry_ one shot and a _Midnight Cinderella_ one shot to write out per requests. Considering I've had them on the back burner for quite some time, and since I plan to actually sit down and write more, I will get these projects written, one way or another. Wish me the best of luck in this new year, and check back!


End file.
